


soltav,,,for the soul

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan Ampora/Sollux Captor Kismesissitude, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, comfort ship, later though, possible smut?????, tags to be added with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:41:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everyone has a comfort rare pair right???? just a bunch of soltav shit
Relationships: Sollux Captor/Tavros Nitram
Kudos: 12





	soltav,,,for the soul

**Author's Note:**

> juste a short chapter,,,,,,its 4 in the morning,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tavros was so fucking pale for Sollux Captor. Dear God, he loved that skinny twink. He had mediated a few hate-dates when Feferi wasn't available, only because he cared about Sollux's safety. To be truthful he didn't like Eridan's hemophobic bullshit (for lack of a better word) and found it tiring to be around. Currently he had just finished a call with his moirail and was heading over to his hive because Eridan had to leave before he could patch Sollux up and he couldn't do it by himself. Tavros knew where the spare key was, so there was no time wasted with getting into the hive. Sollux was on the couch in a ablutionrobe, yellow seeping through the fabric.

He was bleeding. Fun.

"Sollux, um, if you told me you uh, were bleeding, I would've, come over, a lot faster." Tavros tried to scold him, but it just came out as worried. Like most of his sentences did.

"Sorry TV, guess I didn't see it as important." He shrugged, wincing at his lisp. Tavros picked him up, walking to the ablution-block and setting him on a counter-top, mumbling a quick "let me see" before grabbing some bandages, and some disinfectant. Sol shrugged the robe off of his shoulders (well...he practically had to peel it off), swinging his legs back and forth as Tavros walked around the block, grabbing things he'd need.

Tavros started on his shoulders, wrapping up bite-marks. Then he moved to his neck, just putting some band-aids, since it wasn't that bad. Somehow. He finished up, ordering the Gemini to stay there as he grabbed clean clothes for him, Sollux didn't listen, walking into the meal block looking for something to eat. He had a shirt thrown at him, it was over-sized but one of his own.He slid it on, sliding the robe off and continuing to munch on his snack.

Sollux loved it when he was cared about, he never admitted it, but almost everyone could see that he loved the pale affection he got from Tavros. He was just an overall very sweet guy. A lot of people thought he had pale crushes on them, but that's just his default setting. It was funny to watch him explain that no, he had a moirail and no, he was not interested in them like that. 

He was dragged to the couch by his moirail, not really caring at this point. He got pulled into a hug on the couch, Tavros was forceful, but gentle with him. He knew he wasn't getting off the couch or out of this cuddle any time soon so he might as well get comfortable. He snuggled into Tav's chest, using him like an extra cushion. He was comfortable, he had some squish to him. Which Vriska liked to make fun of, which usually ended in a fist-fight if Tavros or someone who cared was there. Like Aradia or Feferi. Maybe Eridan if he was in a good mood. To be completely honest if Sollux saw Vriska almost ever it would probably be on sight. But Tavros calmed him down, just like Sollux protected him.

They cared for each-other. Loved each-other, palely. And plus Sollux practically got to use Tavros as a cushion whenever he wanted. Hugs were a 24/7 service that Tavros provided. He was fucking great at cracking Sollux's back as well. If they hadn't seen each-other in a while it was almost guaranteed that Sollux would get his posture pole readjusted.

Sadly Eridan had come back after a while, and right as Sollux was about to slip into a peaceful slumber. Wow he really did have to ruin everything. Sollux could practically feel Tavros' energy change as Eridan entered the hive, he really did _not_ like Eridan. And not in a kismesis way, it was a genuine dislike. Sollux could understand, Eridan was clingy, prissy and overall egotistical. He gave Tavros a few comforting paps before the Taurus walked out of the hive, promising he would be safe and he would call if he needed anything. No he did not need him to stay- no, Eridan knows what a boundary is TV- no, no he'll be okay- Tavros you don't need to auspisticize the rest of the date. He shot Eridan a quick glare before leaving and locking the door behind him.


End file.
